El primer beso
by MrRayney
Summary: Empezó como su primer beso, pero nunca espero que se convirtiera en algo más.


**Don't think too much in what I'm about to do**

**Escrito por Elaina96**

**Traducido por MrRayney**

Por lo que veo a muchos les han gustado los one-shot que he traducido de esta autora, los cuales desgraciadamente no son tan populares en ingles pero aquí si.

Por lo cual traigo otro de sus trabajos y espero lo disfruten mucho, sin nada mas que decir, los dejo con el fic.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es el esfuerzo que hice a la hora de traducir este fanfic.**_

* * *

**_El primer beso_**

—Gar, soy yo ¿Puedo entrar?— pregunto ella tocando la puerta.

—Supongo…adelante— respondió él con simpleza.

Raven se había dado cuenta de que Chico Bestia había estado actuando de una forma extraña los últimos días. Ella era su amigo y se preocupaba por su bienestar, pero esa no era la única razón por la que estaba allí, ella sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes que Nightwing se diera cuenta de la actitud del mutante y haría algo que empeoraría la situación. Y ella quería evitar eso.

Ella entro a la habitación y lo vio sentado sobre su cama, se veía triste y abatido.

Ella espero a que le contara cual era el problema, por lo que se sentó en silencio junto a él. Siempre fue de esa manera como hablaban de sus problemas, ella o él esperarían pacientemente sin presionarse hasta que estuviera listo para hablar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante lo que parecían horas hasta que finalmente el mutante decidió hablar.

— ¿Puedo confesarte algo?— pregunto él con algo de nerviosismo.

Él giro ligeramente su cabeza para poder verla, solo para ver como ella asentía con la cabeza. Aparto su mirada viendo al piso y suspiro antes de hablar.

—Nunca he besado a una chica—

Aquella confesión la tomó por sorpresa y al igual que él, pareció encontrar al piso más interesante.

—Así que ese es el problema—

Entonces recordó como hace una semana los chicos bromeaban sobre su primer beso y ella solo pudo imaginarse lo incomodo que debió ser aquella conversación para él.

—Tengo dieciocho años y nunca he besado a una chica—

—Está bien, no es la gran cosa— dijo ella intentando calmarlo.

— ¡Es vergonzoso!— grito Garfield dramáticamente mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

Ella suspiro de frustración ante su melodrama.

—No pienses demasiado en lo que estoy a punto de hacer—

— ¿Qué?—pregunto él mirándola a los ojos y antes de que pudiera comprender lo que estaba pasando…

Ella lo beso.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos antes de relajarse y disfrutar del momento.

Él no era tan malo para ser alguien que nunca había besado antes en su vida y Raven no pudo evitar disfrutar la sensación de besarlo.

Duro mucho más tiempo del que ella tenía previsto y una vez que se dio cuenta de que aún lo estaba besando, la hechicera rápidamente se apartó, Chico Bestia tan solo frunció el ceño por aquella acción.

—Listo, oficialmente ya besaste a una chica— se apresuró a decir ella mirando hacia el suelo.

Él tenía una mueca de decepción debido a lo rápido que había terminado el momento.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?— pregunto la hechicera.

En ese momento sintió como Chico Bestia coloco su mano en su mejilla y movió lentamente su cara para que lo mirara a sus ojos esmeraldas, se miraron un momento antes de que él se inclinara hacia adelante y a pesar de que ella sabía lo que tenía planeado hacer, no hizo nada para detenerlo.

Ella acepto con mucho gusto aquel segundo beso, como si ella no hubiera querido que el primero hubiera tenido fin. Pero a diferencia del primero que fue un simple beso, este se convirtió en algo más…lujurioso.

Ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Poco a poco él apoyo una de sus manos en su pecho, mientras que la otra acariciaba uno de sus muslos. La situación comenzó a intensificarse cuando el beso comenzó a profundizarse y sus lenguas comenzaron a batallar para saber quién tendría el control. Y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, sus ropas ya estaban esparcidas en el suelo.

...

Raven se levantó y lentamente comenzó a vestirse. Lo cual fue muy difícil pues apenas su cuerpo respondía ya que parecía estar entumido.

—Bueno...al parecer ahora ninguno de los dos somos vírgenes—

Él torpemente comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

—Eh…si—

En ese momento ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer, es por eso que cuando la hechicera comenzó a levantarse, Chico Bestia la miro con una expresión de verdadera confusión.

—Me alegra haber podido ayudarte— dijo ella monótonamente.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!— grito rápidamente y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, ella ya había salido de la habitación — ¡Raven, espera!—

Él salió de su habitación, únicamente vestido con sus bóxer en busca de la empática. Raven estaba a punto de entrar en su propia habitación cuando Chico Bestia la agarró del brazo. Ella estaba bastante sorprendida de que él la hubiera seguido y aún más al ver que no traía pantalones.

— ¿Estás diciendo que nada de lo que hicimos significo nada para ti?— pregunto él desesperadamente.

Raven sinceramente no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta.

—Quiero decir…entiendo que el beso fue de pura lastima… ¿Pero acostarte conmigo? Tomaste mi virginidad y tu…Raven tu seguías…—

—No tiene importancia…incluso yo sabía que la perdería algún día— respondió ella interrumpiéndolo.

—Así que…¿también fue por lastima? ¿Ni siquiera te importo?— pregunto él bastante herido.

— ¿En serio tenemos que hablar de esto ahora? ¿No podríamos hablarlo más tarde?— pregunto ella mirando a su alrededor, preguntándose si los demás seguirían dormidos.

— ¿Por qué? No es como si fuéramos los primeros en tener sexo en la torre. Los dos sabemos que Starfire y Robin lo hacen como conejos después de lo de Tokyo. Y no voy a decir cuentas veces he visto a Cyborg traer a alguna chica en medio de la noche—

Ella se quedó sin palabras, pues no sabía que decir al respecto.

—Muy bien, lo entiendo, solo tuviste sexo conmigo por lastima, inclusive si no te importo perder tu virginidad a mi sí. Gracias Raven… por tomar mi virginidad y romperme el corazón— grito Chico Bestia dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Raven inclino su cabeza hacia abajo y un segundo después suspiro.

—Gar, espera— dijo ella mientras lo perseguía.

Pero él no se detuvo.

—Espera por favor— suplico ella.

Finalmente él se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Ahora qué?—

—Lo siento…sé que estuvo mal. No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de conexiones humanas, especialmente contigo— explico Raven quien al no obtener respuesta siguió hablando— Tienes razón, te bese porque sentí algo de lastima por ti, pero esa no es la razón de porque decidí acostarme contigo—

—Te sigo escuchando—

—Yo…yo quería hacerlo. Digamos que ese beso hizo que algo se encendiera dentro de mí…y me gusto—

— ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hicimos?— pregunto él quien finalmente se dio la vuelta y la miro directamente a los ojos.

—No— respondió ella—Fue…agradable, pero necesito pensar las cosas…yo jamás espere que hiciéramos eso— explico honestamente mientras él se acercaba a ella— ¿Puedes creer que la razón por la que me fui… fue porque me sorprendí de que no sentí ningún remordimiento por lo que hice?—

—Creo que puedo entenderlo— respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero tienes que admitir que fue bastante incomodo, creo que podemos hacerlo mucho mejor, solo necesitamos practicar—

— ¿Practicar, eh? Me gusta cómo suena eso— contesto Chico Bestia con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Raven tan solo frunció el ceño.

—Mejor mantén esas hormonas controladas para esta noche, Garfield… ¡Y ponte unos pantalones!—

_**Fin**_

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de comentar.


End file.
